The present invention relates of a combination device for disintegrating substances, such as vegetables, grass and meat.
When mowing a lawn it is sometimes necessary to discard debris, such as sticks and pine cones, that are scattered on the lawn. Lawnmower knives are often made dull or even damaged by debris because there is no convenient way of discarding and disintegrating the debris and it is tempting to rely on the lawnmower knives to disintegrate the debris. There is a need to conveniently discard and disintegrate debris on the lawn without damaging the rotating lawnmower knives.
The apparatus of the present invention may not only be used to mow a lawn but also may be used to disintegrate debris without damaging the lawnmower knives. One feature is that the knives rotate eccentrically so that a relatively short knife length may cover a large area and if the knife hits an object, the impact is not as great as with concentrically rotating knives. The apparatus may also include a gearing mechanism so that the driving member may rotate at a lower revolution per minute than the rotation of the knife.
More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention has a holder with inner grip elements disposed at a periphery of the holder. A bearing assembly is rotatably attached to the holder so that it is co-axial with a first axis. A driving source is rotatable engaging the bearing assembly. A wheel is eccentrically mounted on the bearing assembly and the wheel has outer grip elements that cooperate with the inner grip elements. The wheel is rotatable about a second axis that is not co-axial with the first axis. A first knife member is attached to the wheel and coaxial therewith and a second knife member is eccentrically mounted on the wheel so that the second knife member is rotatable about the first axis.